Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171110154006/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180210204807
"Anybody who knows Anna had missing true memories of my ice powers and the childhood incident were really there for Anna which was something we should've been, and they've told her everything before they all gave Anna all the free choices to turn into my opponent to punish me! Theyre turning her against not only me but also against you too. They really did it to show Anna how to get her revenge on not only just the three of us but Grand Pabbie too." The parents jumped off in shock as they cried in horror and were now getting desperate. "What?! They've told Anna everything?! Oh, why do they turn Anna against us?!" "Because we all should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. It's true we got punished for letting Grand Pabbie keep all of Anna's true memories of my ice magic powers so we have nobody else to blame but ourselves." The parents just ran out to stop anybody else from being there for Anna. "They can't do this to her! Anna's not supposed to go with strangers!" Mama cried as she and her husband continued running down the hall, with Elsa catching up after them. "Mama, Papa, Wait! You're going to make it worse!" Elsa cried, as she warned her parents. Mama and Papa ran to search for Anna in horror to make sure that nobody laid fingers on Anna at all until they stopped right and gasped when they saw anybody else who also knew all the secrets they and their other daughter, Elsa kept from Anna for past years ago were comforting Anna to calm her anger down, all of them furiously glaring at not only just Elsa but also at their parents in anger too for failing Anna for past years ago. They've already told Anna the whole entire truth about why her parents neglected their younger daughter in the focus on their older daughter, Elsa and Elsa shut Anna out for past years ago; that really included Anna's real, old, true original memories of not only just Elsa's ice magic powers but also the childhood incident too. "Let's get something straight here right now this instant immediately! Anna already saw the whole entire reason why you two royal rulers of Aren-delle neglected her for past years ago ever since the childhood accident and the removal of Anna's true memories of your favorite little girl's ice magic powers back then. Being less straight with Anna's not cool at all, is it?" "We understand how Anna really feels about protection which was something you three really should've. Not letting your other daughter finding out the actual truth until your most all time favorite daughter's now able to control her ice magic powers again was one of the biggest regrets of your whole entire lives. Do you realize that you should've thought about doing anything to save the pair of your favorite little girl, Elsa and your other daughter, Anna. Not informing Anna about your favorite little girl's ice magic powers nor the childhood accident nor why your favorite little girl, Elsa chose to shut Anna out for past years ago nor Elsa was isolated nor WHY Elsa always wore gloves all the time at all is a bad idea and wrong, isn't it?" "You're using Anna to turn against us, aren't you?" "Excuse us?! We've done what the pair of you royal rulers and your favorite little girl, Elsa failed to do for Anna! That is why we were for Princess Anna unlike you neglectful cowards." "But making Anna forget the fact that your favorite little girl's ice magic powers exist instead of telling her the truth about why Elsa chose to keep her distance from anybody else, including Anna herself? What were you thinking?!" "We had to protect Elsa from anybody who fears magic." Papa defended himself. "We had to protect Anna from Elsa's powers." Mama defended herself too. "Sure you did, what you did to Anna made you go too far! That was dishonest of you, wasn't it? And the pair of you royal rulers and your favorite little girl, Elsa know it, don't you?!" "Yeah, and never letting Anna see your preferable little girl, Elsa's ice magic powers ever again? You couldn't even easily allow your favorite little girl, Elsa to tell Anna the actual truth about why she chose to isolate herself from everyone else, including Anna at all, could you? Anna has already been tricked long enough already! Anybody else could've done anything for Anna what you three failed to do yourselves. Anna couldn't easily have so many fun things all by herself at all, not even without the likes of your most all time favorite little girl, Elsa!" Elsa was getting more and more desperate and frustrated at the same time even without saying anything at all. "You know what? I don't have time for this. Anna, come on right now." Mama grumbled, trying to pull Anna away from all of them but Anna stubbornly refused to listen so she shouted at her mother which it made Mama let go of Anna who was not only becoming more hurt, more miserable but also angrier and more indignant than ever. "No I'm not going anywhere with you. You have your favorite daughter, Elsa." "Nice try but Anna's already better off with us than with the pair of you and your favorite little girl, Elsa." "You... you lied to me, all my life." Anna angrily choked as she was close to tears, glaring at her parents with pure hatred. "Anna, just listen to me!" Mama pleaded, trying to reason with Anna. "You don't understand. We did it to keep you safe from your sister, Elsa's ice powers-" Mama tried to find the right words but couldn't let it out. However, Anna refused to have any of it at all. "Why should I believe anything you say now? How could you, after... " Anna shouted at her mother as she begun sobbing angrily. "Face it. You screwed up. You should be known as Anna's ex parents and furthermore, your most all time favorite little girl, Elsa should be known as Anna's former sister too!" Words hurt and shocked the parents and Elsa herself than ever. "The removal of Anna's true memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers was the only way to save Anna! We know we were wrong to keep secrets from Anna, but you don't just tell her the truth yourselves and expect everything to work out! It's not enough. Yes, I get that families are supposed to be truthful, but we had to keep Elsa's ice magic powers secrets from Anna since the accident and-" "Silence! We've had enough of your constant failures and especially the constant negligence of Anna. You left any of us no choice but to tell Anna ourselves since you've already failed to be there for Anna. You were also too busy to focus on the likes of your favorite little girl, Elsa. Plus, you never even let your most all time favorite little girl, Elsa use her ice magic powers anymore and furthermore, you were already too late to think about showing your favorite little girl love, how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magic powers but also herself for who she really were actually born to be." "I can't believe this - you're acting like you're Anna's real parents when you know we're Anna's family, aren't you?" "Clearly somebody has to act like Anna's real family in case if you failed to be there for Anna. You only wanted Anna to live a better life without the true existence of real magic just because the accident happened. You have no idea how unfair it was for Anna at all, do you?" "Oh, Mama, Oh, Papa, why neither of you showed me how to accept, be, love and embrace not just my ice magic powers but myself for who I was really born to be back then after the accident?" Elsa sadly mumbled, hanging her head down.